You're not alone
by Deydra Douce
Summary: Y se sonríen porque están juntos y será así por siempre, nunca serán presas de la soledad. Porque los Merodeadores estarán juntos. Porque Paddy y Moony estarán juntos. Porque así lo desean y así será.


¿Es un pájaro?

No un avión.

!No! Soy yo pedazo de... Ohh **Hi hi!** He vuelto y les traigo una especie de Drabble, creo. Bueno, anyways, estoy de vuelta con este fic Harry Potteriento. La verdad no pienso que sea Slash (y si no lo pienso significa que pienso que un amigo sirve para muucho xD) pero si una muy linda, tierna (¿y por qué no? cursi) amistad

Ya bueno, dejo de dar lata y chacrear tan lindo fic ¬¬

Enjoy!

* * *

Es su tercer año en Hogwarts y no debería sentir este miedo, esta tristeza, este vacio porque extraña a su madre. Pero lo siente. Está temblando, escondido bajo sus sábanas, llorando silenciosamente, acurrucado a sus rodillas.

No le gusta sentirse así, solo, triste, desprotegido. Sin embargo, se siente así casi siempre (especialmente cuando se aproxima la luna llena). Hay un solo momento en el que se siente bien: cuando esta con sus amigos, planeando algo contra algún Slytherin, o cuando simplemente están juntos, compartiendo.

Se aferra más a sus rodillas y los sollozos, que hasta ese entonces había estado reprimiendo, se escuchan, a un volumen bajo pero se escuchan. Aun así, alguien los oye. Lo sabe porque está escuchando las sábanas moverse, escuchando los pasos acercándose hacia su cama, los doseles correrse y el colchón hundirse.

Y en este punto ya no solo lo oye, también lo siente. Siente su respiración cerca, sus brazos encerrándose alrededor suyo, en un abrazo, sus labios besando sus cabellos. _¿Qué pasa, Moony? _Le pregunta en un susurro casi inaudible.

Remus quiere mentirle para no quedar como un estúpido hijo de mamá, pero no puede porque es a él a quien debe mentirle y Remus Lupin no puede mentirle a Sirius Black. Respira hondo y le cuenta.

—Mamá —empieza—, extraño a mamá. No quiero estar solo.

—No estás solo—le recuerda contemplando el brillo de la engañosa luna en sus hermosas orbes doradas—. Nos tienes a nosotros. _A mí._

Moony lo mira, lo observa porque entiende que es cierto, y que lo sabía de hace mucho.

El moreno le limpia las lágrimas con el pulgar y lo abraza más fuerte. Remus se deja porque Sirius tiene ese poder sobre él. Es el único que con un abrazo y unas cuantas palabras puede calmarlo, ó convencerlo, ó alegrarlo, ó hacerlo enojar.

Sirius es su mejor amigo, pero el mejor amigo de Sirius es James, sin embargo Remus es especial, y hay muchas pruebas para argumentar esa afirmación, pero con saberlo, con sentirse de ese modo, Remus es feliz.

Las lágrimas paran y la respiración se torna normal. El azabache se separa un poco y le sonríe, le sonríe como solo él lo hace, con esa sonrisa que es solo para Remus.

El licántropo teme de nuevo, teme que Sirius se vaya ahora que se siente bien con él, y se lo hace saber.

—No te vayas ¿puedes dormir… conmigo?

Sirius ríe, ríe porque había estado esperando esa pregunta desde hace un rato. Ya se estaba entumiendo al no estar bajo el cobertor como Remus.

Se acomoda bajo las sábanas, apapacha a Remus entre sus brazos (buscando calor) y sonriendo ampliamente le susurra:

—Por supuesto, _Moony._

Y se sonríen porque están juntos y será así por siempre, nunca serán presas de la soledad. Porque los Merodeadores estarán juntos. Porque Paddy y Moony estarán juntos. Porque así lo desean y así será.

Remus se acurruca en el torso de Sirius y, luego de murmurar algo como "Gracias", se duerme profundamente. El moreno intensifica el abrazo y se duerme acariciando el dorso de Moony.

* * *

La mañana estaba cálida, aun con los muchos centímetros de nieve que cubrían los techos y los terrenos de Hogwarts. 

En su habitación, James es el primero en despertar. Bastante raro es ya que acostumbra a ser Remus el primero en despertar, incluso los fines de semana. Pero este fin de semana es especial, es 14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín. Y James Potter piensa invitar a Lily Evans al baile de San Valentín que organizó Dumbledore.

Se levanta con pereza y camina hacia la cama de Sirius para despertarlo con un sutil "DESPIERTAAAA!!!", pero grande es su sorpresa al no encontrarlo en su cama, al encontrar las sábanas revueltas pero sin rastros de Sirius. _Wow, _piensa.

Se voltea para ir al baño pero aun más grande es su sorpresa al encontrar a Sirius en cama de Lupin, abrazándolo. _Doble wow. _Hace una mueca de incertidumbre, pero sonríe al analizarlo como corresponde.

Se acerca silencioso a la cama y agachándose cerca de ambos dice con emoción y en alto volumen:

—¡Uy el amor!

Ambos despiertan de golpe. Se observan mutuamente y un pequeño rubor nace en sus pómulos. Se sonríen y, bajo la atenta mirada de James, se abrazan.

—Al menos algunos en esta habitación tienen al que quieren —Comenta Sirius sin soltar a Moony. James se enfurece y Sirius carcajea estruendosamente. Al rato Remus le hace compañía.

James se les une después de un rato. Después de todo era San Valentín, todo era amor y felicidad, excepto para Peter que las estrepitosas carcajadas de Sirius lo despertaron y no pudo seguir durmiendo.

* * *

No se preocupen, Petercito pudo tomarse una siesta larguísima porque no tenía pareja para el baile xD

Dudo realmente que "apapachar" sea un verbo pero... lo dice el burrito de Shrek O así que tiene que serlo.

Espero que se hayan "enjoyado"

Cya!


End file.
